Falling
by Midnight Star
Summary: Lita is transfered to Hana High with the Outers where they meet the Ronins. When Hota goes disappearing they are forced to team up with the Ronins to find her. Will the Ronins be able to melt there hearts of ice? Or will they fail at both missions?
1. Default Chapter

Falling  
  
  
Summary:   
Lita is transfered to Hana High with the Outers where they meet the Ronins. It is practically hate at 2nd sight.But will there hatred for each other turn into love. Will the Outers and Lita fallow there hearts for the first time in a long time?   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot   
  
~*~  
  
Lita sat on the side lines with Hotaru and Trista watching the basketball team go threw drills. She looked over at Hotaru, ready to camment on how the man with blond hair looked like her old boyfriend only to see her drawing something in a notebook.  
  
"What are you drawing Hota?" she asked curiously.  
  
Hotaru looked up from her art work. "Oh, its nothing really. Just a few scribbles." she answered shyly. A small blush forming on her cheeks.  
  
"Heads up!" they heard a voice yell.  
  
Hotaru caught the basket ball that was heading at them with ease and tossed it back. As she did this Lita managed to snatch her drawing board from her.  
  
"Wow Hotaru this is really good. It almost appears to be a black and white photo." Lita mumbled in awe. She continued to examine the picture of all the Sailor Scouts in Royal form. Darian and Serena were standing together with there arms around each others waists. Rini was standing in front of them with her LunaBall hovering at her feet. The Outers where standing to Darians left while the Inners where to Serenas left. The Starlights where kneeling to the left of Mina who was at the end of Inners. There was one mini Lost Scout (look at the bottom) at each corner of the paper  
  
Hotaru blushed at the camment. "Thank you but it really isn't that good." she replied.  
  
Trista curious to what they where talking about peered over Litas shoulder "We really must show this to Michelle. She would adore it. Maybe we could hang it up somewhere" she suggested.  
  
Hotaru continued to blush. "Lets get going. Amara should be waiting for us out front." she said quickly. Trying to change the subject.  
  
"Lets wait a few minuts. That blond basketball player reminds me....." Lita started  
  
"Of your old boyfriend" Trista and Hotaru said in complete unison.  
  
Lita laughed sheepishly and made a peace sign.  
  
Hotaru and Trista sweatdropped at the young girls personality.  
  
They walked away from the courts and to the front of the school.  
  
~*~ With the B-Ball players.  
  
Kento watched them leave with little interest. Sure all three of them where drop dead gorgias but why did it matter since they would fall for either Sage or some big star jock.  
  
"Kento!" he heard Cyes yell of anguesh  
  
He snapped out of his daze and looked over at his best friend.  
  
"You let them have another basket!" Cye growled.  
  
Kento sweatdropped and laughed "Sorry buddy. I wasn't paying attention" he replied  
  
"Aviously, so what where you paying attention to anyway?" Rowen asked as he fell to the ground. A white piece of paper caught his eyes. When he picked it up he realized that it was a sketchbook. Curiousity getting the best of him he opened it up. On the first page was a woman wearing a white dress with little ringlets at the top of it. Her hair was in twin buns on either side of her head and streamers coming out of them. On her forhead was a up turned cresent moon and on the top of her head was crown. You could hardly see it but there where wings sprouting from the womens back. There was a quickly written signature at the very bottom that said, Hotaru Tomoe.  
  
"Rowen what are you looking at?" Sage asked walking over to him.  
  
"Some chick named Hotaru Tomoe forgot this year" he answered not even looking up let alone paying any attention to his friend. He flipped threw a few more pages before another picture captured his attention.   
  
It was of 4 women wearing skirts and leos. One woman had short messy blond hair and bright blue eyes. In her right hand was a large sword with a sharp looking blade. Her left hand was on her waist.  
  
The woman standing next to her had an aqua colored mirror in her left hand. Her hair reached her shoulders in perfect waves. Her eyes a sea-green and seemed to reflect the ocean. Her right hand was up brushing a few stray strands out of her eyes.  
  
The woman laying on her stomach in front of the woman with the sword had her chin resting in the palms of her hands and had a menacing looking glaive laying in front of her. Her shoulder length black hair fell into her dark purple eyes.   
  
The last woman had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them was infront of the women with aqua hair. She had a mesterious smile playing on her lips. Her crimson colored eyes seemed to be taunting him. Her long green hair fell neatly to her waist with a bun on top of her head. By her right side was a long looking staff with an odd large jewel in the center of the top piece.  
  
The same signature was at the bottom but added to it was a short paragraph saying 'From the future to know we are the Outer Scouts. Destined to be friends for life and to protect the royal family. Our fate is to fight the evil that comes our way and to eliminate them. But our dream is for world peace.'  
  
"Thats really good. Did you see who left it?" Sage asked from behind Rowen.  
  
Rowen shook his head and continued to stare at the picture.  
  
~*~ With Lita and the Outers  
  
Hotaru started to pull things out of her backpack with a panicked look on her face. "Where is it?! I just had it!" she whimpered and started to get out of the car.  
  
"Hota what are you doing?" Amara asked  
  
"My sketchbook! Its gone!" she squeaked.  
  
"We can look for it later" Michelle said soothingly.  
  
"No, no we can't! I drew pictures of the sailor scouts and of Crystal Tokyo in there!" Hotaru said nervously before dashing back over to the basketball courts "I must have forgot it there"  
  
"Should one of us go with her?" Lita asked.  
  
"She will be fine" Trista answered  
  
Lita just looked at her in doudt.  
  
~*~ Back at the Basketball courts.  
  
Hotaru stopped in mid-stepp when she saw a group of boys standing around something. In the exact spot she had been sitting 'Crap' she thought sourly. She quickened her step.  
  
Rowen and the boys looked up to see her very pretty girl walking towards them  
  
"Probably a member of Sages fan club" Ryo joked  
  
"Not funny Sanada" Sage growled  
  
Once she was only a few feet in front of them she gave a small smile "Can I have my sketchbook? I forgot it here when me and my friends left to wait for our ride." she said politly.  
  
"Who are you?" Sage asked  
  
Hotaru gave him a confused look "Hotaru Tomoe, now can I have it back please?" she repeated.  
  
Rowen handed it over with a smile. "You are a very good artist, Hotaru. The pictures almost appeared alive" he complimented.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered shyly. A small blush appearing on her cheeks.  
  
"Do you mind if we take one of those pictures? Someday it might be worth a lot of money and we can say that it is a Hotaru Tomoe original" Kento said half-jokingly half seriously.  
  
Hotaru looked at him oddly before tossing him sketchbook. "Go ahead. Just please don't take any that have anywords on it other then my name" she answered  
  
As Kento and Ryo flipped threw the book a piece of long red hair caught the side of Hotarus gaze. 'Could it be? No we destroyed her. Im just seeing things' she thought a little surprised  
  
"Do you mind if we take this one?" Kento asked as he turned the sketchbook towards her to show her latest drawing. It was split into five different parts. The top left one was of Amara in her driving suit leaning up against her favorite car with her trophy in one hand. She was on a cliff over looking the racetrack. The top right picture was of Michelle wearing a light blue dress that reached her feet standing on the beach playing her violin. The waves crashing behind her and the sun going down in the horizin. The middle picture was of Lita standing in the middle of a field with flowers in it wearing a green Kamono. She had a group of red roses placed carefully in her hands and deer eating grass near by.  
The bottom left picture was of Trista standing on the roof of a building wearing a white off the shoulder shirt and black pants. Her hair looked like it was blowing in the wind. The picture on the bottom right was of Hotaru sitting on a branch of a sakura tree wearing darkblue blue jeans and a soft green botton up shirt that reached her elbows. The wind appeared to be blowing sakura petals around. In the picture she was brushing a few stray strands out of her eyes and was staring out at the sunrise.  
  
Hotaru smiled and nodded. "Sure, go right ahead. Thank you for finding this" she replied.  
  
"Your welcome and thankyou for letting us have one" Sage said.  
  
Hotaru just nodded before running off. 'Theres something odd about them...I just can't seem to put my finger on it' she thought.  
  
"Hotaru............Hotaru..............Hota-ru............Ho-ta-ru" a haunting voice whispered so only Hotaru could hear it.  
  
Hotaru turned around a looked for the source 'No, no not again please not again' she thought in slight panic. Out of no where a black light appeared and hit Hotaru right on.  
  
Hotaru let out an earpiercing scream that could have shattered glass before disappearing.  
  
~*~  
  
End of this chapter. Bwahahaha. Im evil.  
  
The Lost Scouts are fighters that protect earth and where originally the princess of the North, East, West, and South in the Silver Melleniam.   
Im already done with the second chapter so if you want to read it you better review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Falling  
  
  
Summary:   
Lita is transfered to Hana High with the Outers where they meet the Ronins. When Hota goes disappearing they are forced to team up with the Ronins to find her. Will the Ronins be able to melt there hearts of ice? Or will they fail at both missions?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot and the Lost Scouts who have a small role.  
  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed!  
  
~*~ Last time  
  
Hotaru smiled and nodded. "Sure, go right ahead. Thank you for finding this" she replied.  
  
"Your welcome and thankyou for letting us have one" Sage said.  
  
Hotaru just nodded before running off. 'Theres something odd about them...I just can't seem to put my finger on it' she thought.  
  
"Hotaru............Hotaru..............Hota-ru............Ho-ta-ru" a haunting voice whispered so only Hotaru could hear it.  
  
Hotaru turned around a looked for the source 'No, no not again please not again' she thought in slight panic. Out of no where a black light appeared and hit Hotaru right on.  
  
Hotaru let out an earpiercing scream that could have shattered glass before disappearing  
  
~*~  
  
NOW  
  
~*~   
  
Keiko sat up straight in bed breathing heavily. She looked around the room with wide eyes full of fright. "Shes back" she whispered hoarsly. "and she has Hotaru...."  
  
Keiko got out of bed quickly throwing on her blueish-purple silk robe as she pulled open the door and nearily ran into Deidra.   
  
"I take it you felt it as well...." Deidra whispered softly.  
  
"Yes, and they have Hotaru" Keiko added  
  
"They are after Darkness. They will come after you next" Deidra warned  
  
"Let them come. I will fight them all off. Right now we have to save Hota before its to late" Keiko stated gravely.  
  
"But how?" Deidra asked  
  
"I don't know yet." Keiko answered as she twerled around to go back into her room. "Wake the others. We are having an emergency Lost Scouts Meeting."  
  
~*~ With the Lita and the others  
  
"The Ocean is turning with trouble" Michelle said out-of-the-blue  
  
"The wind is blowing with rage" Amara stated and almost appeared to be in a trance.  
  
"Time is being disrupted." Trista whispered.   
  
At the same time all three of the Outer pulled open the doors to the car and got out leaving a baffled Lita.  
  
"What are they talking about." Lita grumbled before fallowing them  
  
  
~*~ With Hotaru  
  
Hotaru groggily opened her eyes. "Where am I" she asked herself.  
  
"Natas and Liveddlihc dungeon of course." a voice growled angrilly  
  
Hotaru jumped to her feet "Whos there?" Hotaru yelled  
  
The figure walked out of the shadows and much to Hotarus relief it was Keiko. Keiko gave Hotaru a half-smile "Don't worry Firefly. Its only me" she whispered soothingly.  
  
"How did you end up here?" Hotaru asked relaxing out of fighting stance.  
  
Keiko sighed. "Hota Im really not in the mood to talk so hold still" she ordered and placed two fingers to Hotarus forhead and closed her eyes. A soft silvery-bluepurple light started to glow at the ends of those two fingers.  
  
~*~Flashback  
  
Keiko walked back into her room and threw her robe onto the bed since it was avious she was not going to get anymore sleep that night.  
  
As she started to digg threw her closet she felt an evil presence coming. Throwing on a pair of blue jeans and on off the shoulder mintgreen shirt she grabbed her transformation pen.   
  
Before she could even get a good grasp on the pen an invisible force slammed into her back forcing her to dropp the pen.  
  
"What the...." she muttered and looked around the room. She dived for pen before whatever that attacked her could attack again. "Space Eternal Power!" a soft silvery-bluepurple light surrounded her and disappeared to show Eternal Sailor Space. Another force slammed into her sending her to the floor.   
  
Her eyes scanned the room looking for any sign of the enemy. "Who are you? Show yourself and stop being a coward!" she yelled angrilly.  
  
"You already know who I am Princess" a harsh voice whispered.  
  
Keikos eyes widened and she took a step back.  
  
"There is no way to escape, Princess" the voice growled. There was two small flashes of red reletivly close to each other. With out warning the windows that where open slammed shut and the door locked itself. "Now be a good little girl and come here"  
  
Keiko narrowed her eyes "Go to hell! Star Stream!" she yelled and shot a gold blast at where she thought the figure was. Instead of hitting the enemy it hit her wall destroying it instantly. 'How am I supposed to fight an invisble enemy?' she thought looking around the room frantically. Black vines wrapped themselves around her body. "Ah! Deidra, Eve, Kylie, help!" she screamed.   
  
~*~ End of Flashback  
  
Keiko opened her eyes and took her fingers off of Hotarus forhead. "I already know how you got here. They showed me as soon as I got here." she stated as Hotaru began to open her mouth to speak. "So who where those boys? Was one of them your boyfriend?"  
  
Hotaru blushed "No, Just some guys that found my sketchbook." Hotaru answered shyly  
  
"Ah..I see. The guy with blue hair and the blond seemed to find you pretty fascinating. I think they like you" Keiko teased lightly  
  
Hotaru continued to blush.  
  
Keiko laughed at her friends discomfort. Her head shot up the minut she senced a fimiluar auro. "Hota do you feel that? They are coming. Those damned cowards are finally going to come down here and face us like men" she growled.  
  
Hotaru frowned "Did they take your transformation pen?"   
  
"Yes and they took yours aswell" Keiko answered  
  
"What do they want with us?" Hotaru whispered  
  
"Darkness. We are the supreme rulers of darkness and they want it." Keiko growled "With our powers combined they can easily kill Darian and then they can have Serena and Mina all to themselves."  
  
"Tsk Tsk ladys. Its terrible manors to talk about people behind there backs." a cloaked man stated with amusement.  
  
"Ya, well, its also terrible manors to kidnap people" Keiko growled.   
  
The other figure laughed "Shes got spunk, I like that"  
  
"Why don't you two stop being cowards and show your faces." Keiko muttered and backed away from them. Making sure Hotaru was behind her aswell.  
  
"As you wish, Princess." the first cloaked figure whispered before pulling off the ugly cloak. He was about as tall as Darian with mint green hair that was cut like Amaras and baby blue eyes. He was well toned and had a dark tan which only made his eyes and hair appear lighter then they already where. He was wearing white tuxedo with a black rose pinned onto it. "I am Natas and as you probably have figured out that is my brother Liveddlihc"  
  
The other figure removed his cloak. He was just as tall as his brother except he had blue-purple colored hair cut like Darians and dark gray eyes. Like his brother he was well toned and had darkly tanned skin. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a blood red rose pinned onto it. "And you are wrong with our plans, Princess of the North." he stated.  
  
"Then what do you want with us?" Hotaru asked angrily.  
  
"We want you to be our queens. Think of it. We can rule both the Netherworld and Earth together!" Natas replied excitedly.  
  
"We will never betray our princess!" Keiko growled  
  
"Then you give us no choice, Keiko" Liveddlihc said and snapped his fingers. Black chains wrapped themselves around the two girls bodies. Soon black electricity went threw the chains causing the two girls to scream out in pain. "Lets go brother"  
  
~*~ With the Lost Scouts  
  
"One of them must have come to get her" Eve muttered. She waved her hand over the damaged wall and it rebuilt itself. "What destroyed this wall was deffently one of her attacks.  
  
"And the black mark in the middle of the floor was deffently one of theres with out a doudt" Deidra stated  
  
"How are we going to get her back?" Kylie asked   
  
"We will have to get with the other scouts. The Inners, Outers, and Starlights and plan it out from there." Eve answered before waving her hand over the black scorch mark making it disappear.  
  
"Ill contact the leaders of each" Kylie volenteered.  
  
"Contact Pluto for the Outers" Deidra ordered  
  
"Why Pluto?" Kylie asked  
  
"Because the twins already have Saturn." Deidra growled before leaving the room.  
  
~*~  
  
2 Chapters done and the third has been started  
  
I already know who will be with who so no voting on pairings please....  
And me being as evil as I am Im not going to tell you who is going to be with who *laughs evilly* You will just have to wait.  
  
I wish I could do spell check but my computer is 6 years old and it doesn't have it under the program I write on. 


End file.
